Inside Oblivion
by Kingdom-Phantom
Summary: Something happened, causing Sora to disappear and throwing the Universe into utter chaos.But one Island has managed to thrive despite the chaos. It has been locked off from the rest of the Universe free from harsh rule,but not now 3113 years in the Future
1. A World Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts the first one which is where this picks up. In this fanfic Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories DOES NOT EXIST! Poof! Not there! Vanished! Ok just making that clear before I start. And this takes place after the first game ends, if you're a bit confused at first just keep reading and everything will come together.

* * *

"Ami, can you please wait a moment? I'd like to talk to you." asked the science teacher of Destiny High her blue eyes clouded with worry. The bell had just rung releasing the students for the rest of the day, so the young brunet was surprised when her teacher called her back. Ami stopped just outside the door her long, dark, reddish brown hair covering the entire left side of her face, at first the teachers had objected to this, but after a while they had become used to it. The rest of her dark hair fell in a wave down her back stopping that her waist. Ami turned around to face her teacher, her visible ocean blue eye focused on the blonde woman. An expression, a mix of confusion and puzzlement, made itself clear across the girls face. Ami bore a strange resemblance to Kairi despite her hair, it was a strange coincidence and most Islanders thought little of it. "Alone please Collin," the teacher said to the young blonde boy on Ami's left. The boy, Collin, resembled Sora in the same way Ami resembled Kairi, his deep blue eyes, though partially hidden behind his thin rimmed glasses, were focused only on Ami as he slipped out of the room. "And you as well Ryli." The teacher instructed her voice more firm as she ordered the black haired boy out of the room. His emerald eyes glinted mischievously making him look more like Riku then he normally did, which was hard considering he bore an amazing resemblance to the hero. "And that means don't try ANYTHING!" the teacher reminded him as Ryli slunk out of the room to join Collin in the hallway.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Aurora?" Ami asked worriedly as she watched her two best friends vanish down the hallway. She turned back around in order to face her teacher, Mrs. Aurora, who was looking at her as if she expected her to collapse at any moment.

"No, not at all Ami, but I have been meaning to talk with you for some time. No! It's not bad or anything!" Mrs. Aurora reassured her student as she stood up leaving the desk in order to view her student more clearly. She had to get the absolute truth from Ami or… she shook her head not wanting to think about the consequences. "Is something bothering you child? You seem a bit…well…distant as of late."

"Bothering me?" Ami asked trying her best to remain calm but was rather unsuccessful. "No… nothing's bothering me, why would you ask?" Mrs. Aurora shook her head, she tried to be like a friend to her students, which was why she went by Mrs. Aurora, it was much friendlier to go by your first name, even if it did have a title in front such as Mrs. or Ms.

"Well Ami…. You haven't really been acting like yourself lately. You seem to space out for most of my lectures, and as I said before, you've been acting very distant and lost. It's almost like you're sleepwalking through the day, are you getting enough sleep?"

"Sleepwalking? Enough sleep? Yeah, everything's fine!" Ami said quickly. Mrs. Aurora narrowed her eyes her look probing the student; it was obvious the girl was lying. Ami was beginning to sweat under the probing gaze Mrs. Aurora allowed silence to press around the girl making her even more uneasy. "Ok yeah something is bothering me, but it's not important." Ami confessed finally reaching her breaking point under the pressure.

"No Ami, please tell me what's bothering you, maybe there's something I can do? Some way I can help out?" Mrs. Aurora offered, though by the look on her students face, she wasn't convinced telling her problem would help.

"There's not much you can do, it's…. it's these dreams." Ami said looking off out of the window the sun shone high over the ocean surrounding Destiny City. A large prosperous city located on a small peaceful Island. Mrs. Aurora raised a questioning blonde eyebrow urging her student to continue. Ami looked back at her teacher, she had spaced out again. "Well… There's not much to tell…" Ami said nervously. "I keep dreaming about these places, each time it's different. Last night one of the people in my dreams said that the universe was caught in slow time; it made no sense to me. But when I woke up I felt sick, it didn't seem like a normal dream…" Ami muttered trailing off.

"And what about the dream you had in my class this morning?" Mrs. Aurora inquired. She watched as her student turned bright scarlet under her gaze. "I'm not mad Ami, I'm extremely worried about you." she assured the fourteen year old. She reached onto her desk and removed a picture from it handing it to her student. She watched the girl's visible deep blue eye scan the paper, and slowly the color drained from the girl's face. "Look familiar?" Mrs. Aurora inquired. Ami nodded her face paper white her mouth hanging slightly open but no words ever came out. "I thought it might," Mrs. Aurora said grimly. "Ami has your cousin ever told you anything about your family history?"

"No, but what does Fai have to do with any of this… this madness!?" Ami asked. Mrs. Aurora had hit a sore spot. Ami hated people to bring up the fact that she was raised by her older cousin, Fai. Both of Ami's parents had disappeared a while back, and Fai's parents had been killed in a car wreak.

"This isn't madness Ami," Mrs. Aurora said sternly. She knew the picture had frightened the girl. It was no doubt the place she had seen in her dream in class that morning. "Ami, something big is coming and it worries me. There is something in your family history that you don't know about." Mrs. Aurora said, then though better of such a direct approach. "Tell me, what do you know about the Great Sora?" she inquired.

"Mrs. Aurora you teach Science. Why the sudden interest in my History lessons?" Ami asked trying to change the topic, but it was useless. "He was wielder of the Keyblade, a mighty and powerful weapon used to destroy the Heartless. He was last seen entering Castle Oblivion on Friday the Thirteenth three thousand one hundred and thirteen years ago. His two best friends were Riku and Kairi-" but before she could go any further Mrs. Aurora interrupted her.

"Kairi, yes, which is exactly who I wished to talk to you about today." Mrs. Aurora said trying her best to tell her student the news without confusing her too much or shocking her too badly. Right now though, she seemed to be confusing the poor girl to no end.

"But I thought you said you wanted to talk to me about something in my family? What does the Great Kairi have to do with my family or me?" Ami asked the confusing showing clearly on her face. Her eye gleaming in the bright sunlit room.

"A lot more then you know." Mrs. Aurora said. She took a deep breath hoping the girl wouldn't get too freaked out by the news she was just about to tell. "You're a direct descendant of Kairi, her Great, Great, well… you get the picture, granddaughter." it had not seemed possible earlier but Ami's face became even paler.

"You… You're joking right?" she asked her breath coming quickly. "Right?" Mrs. Aurora looked at Ami worriedly. The girl was ghostly white; her voice had been so shaky when she had spoken. Mrs. Aurora examined her student carefully, the girl was shaking violently, breathing quickly, and breads of sweat covered her face.

"Ami… Ami!" Mrs. Aurora called frightened as the girl collapsed to the ground. But Ami couldn't hear her; in fact the classroom had melted away into a different room a strange place with strange people. There was a brown spiky haired boy around Ami's own age was looking around.

"Donald, Goofy," the boy said his deep blue eyes scanning across sandy grounds and white pillared buildings. Ami took in a sharp breath as recognition hit her. That was the Great Sora himself! "Do you guys get the feeling we've been here before?" The Great Sora asked. He seemed to be feeling slightly overwhelmed with a mix of confusion and déjà vu for he was leaning against a wall for support. Ami's surroundings began to fade and she could hear someone repeating her name.

"Ami…Ami…Ami…Ami…" she felt herself being shaken and slowly she opened her eye. She was in the classroom still, lying on the cold tile floor. The room was so dark she had trouble making out the two figures leaning over her. "Ami!" there was her name again but this time the voice was easily recognizable.

"Ryli!" she yelled relived. She threw her arms around the teenage boy's neck. Then she turned to the other figure embracing this one as well. "Collin." she muttered still a bit shaken, she was just glad to be with her two friends. "You guys don't know how glad I am to see you…" she continued not letting go of Collin instead she used him as support in order to sit upright. "Wait… where's Mrs. Aurora?"

"We aren't sure," Collin said putting a comforting arm around her. "We were kind of spying… it was all Ryli's idea! But we heard a thud and when we ran into the room Mrs. Aurora was gone." Collin, with the help of Ryli, pulled Ami up to her feet where she was surprised to find that she could walk with ease.

"We better get you home. I bet Fai is having a heart attack right about now." Ryli said his eyes wandering toward the window. The calm black sky reflected in the emerald of his eyes. "Sure does get dark early doesn't it?" he asked. The question was directed more to himself then the others and Ami was glad he didn't expect her to answer. She had enough to worry about, like all her strange dreams, the fact that she was a direct descendant of the Great Kairi, and the fact that she had seen Sora, it seemed so real… had it been a dream? Somehow she REALLY doubted it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok please review! 


	2. Eclipsed

"Fai! I'm home!" Ami called opening the door to her home, and waving goodbye to Collin and Ryli who had insisted on walking her home. Ami stepped inside, the cool air-conditioning providing instant relief from the heat of the Island. A black fur ball dashed from the kitchen to its rightful place at Ami's side, she bent down stroking the smooth, silky, ebony fur of her cat. "Hello Xander, at least you're glad to see me." Ami said standing back up. Xander replied with a small mew and rubbed his head against her legs purring softly. "Well you certainly are in a good mood today aren't you?" Ami blinked a few times, for it had appeared that her cat had nodded in reply. But that was impossible cats didn't understand what humans said. She just spoke to Xander more out of habit then anything else. Ami shook her head snapping out of her mini trance as she heard the click of high heels on hardwood floor. "Sorry I'm late Fai!" she called "Mrs. Aurora held me back."

"Ah yes Mrs. Aurora…" Fai said grimly. Ami saw her cousin's expression clearly in the dim light coming from the almost burned out bulb hanging above their door. Fai did not seem at all pleased that Mrs. Aurora had had Ami back; then again Fai just disliked Mrs. Aurora. Fai was only nineteen and not taken very seriously by most of the teachers, and she and Mrs. Aurora had gotten into a fight on more then one occasion. Ami noted that her cousin also resembled Kairi; Fai's hair was a lighter brown with a strong reddish tint. Ami looked at her own dark hair, it too was slightly reddish but it was much harder to tell. Fai obviously noticed the strange look on her cousin's face for her next question was the same one Ami had been hearing all day. "Ami are you feeling alright?" Ami nodded quickly, but Fai didn't seem too convinced. "Well go upstairs and get ready for dinner." she ordered.

"All right," Ami said her voice strangely distant. But she did as she was told and wandered upstairs. As she past her cousin's room something made her stop. Slowly she pushed the door open and wandered inside. It was not the first time she had been in here, normally she only came when she was frightened or depressed. The room brought her comfort which was hard to find now that these weird occurrences kept happening. Something caught Ami's eye, a glimmering on the desk, and old family portrait. Ami picked it up; it was old its silver frame was tarnishing and the glass holding the picture in place was covered in a thick layer of dust. Ami wiped it off she saw herself, only about three years old, there was a boy with her, he looked five, she saw her parents and a five year old version of Fai. Her parents' faces were smudged out, probably from old age, though it appeared as if they had been blotted out with water. But that didn't matter as much as the identity of the boy in the picture. His fire red hair stuck out amount the dark browns of the other two kids. He was holding Ami's hand and they seemed to be laughing together. Fai never mentioned this boy before… Ami closed her eyes trying to recall her childhood before her parents left. She could still hear her mom's voice if she tried hard enough. 'Hurry up you two get in the car,' it was one of her clearest memories. And until this point she had always taken for granted that her mom had been speaking to Fai and her. But now when she thought back hard enough she realized that her mom had not been speaking to Fai. Her mom's voice continued in her head. 'Axel! Ami! Get in the car your father hates being late!' Axel…. That was the name of the boy in the photo gazing out with emerald eyes. Suddenly a boy's voice entered her memory. 'Hurry up little sis, I'll help you get up into the back!' "Sis?" Ami asked herself. "Axel… he's my brother!" she remembered him not, all too clearly. Why had she not remembered him before now? Why had Fai never told her about him? An alarmed mew from Xander brought her back to reality. She ran downstairs almost colliding with Fai.

"Hey there kiddo," Fai said cheerfully as Ami caught her breath. "I was just going upstairs to check on you. You haven't been acting like yourself lately and…" Fai trailed off catching a glimpse of her cousin's face. It was white; the only color a slight red from the exercise of running down the stairs. "Ami are you sure you're feeling ok?" Fai inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ami said panting slightly. She paused for a moment trying to catch her breath, and piece together her next question. "Fai," Ami said looking her cousin straight in the sapphire eyes. "Why haven't you ever told me about Axel?"

"Axel?" Fai asked sounding surprisingly relived. "Why bring up that no good older brother of yours? He and I never got along, if we weren't arguing we were planning pranks to pull on each other. You loved him though never did anything without consulting him first, you two were almost inseparable; you were really heartbroken when he left. I never mentioned him to you for fear of opening old wounds." Ami felt weak again, she was feeling the same way she had been in class, though not as strongly. She couldn't see Sora this time but she could hear his voice.

"You don't understand," Sora was saying he sounded stressed and highly frustrated. She could hear the strain in his voice as he spoke. "I swear we've been here before! I know you guys feel the same way." Now he sounded a bit angry though the most powerful of his emotions was still stress. "All this fighting is really draining me, can't we just rest…" his voice trailed off as Ami snapped back to reality. Xander was rubbing around her feet as if trying to wake her and Fai looked down right frightened.

"I…" Ami said her voice shaking violently. She looked at her cousin's face she seemed startled, frightened, but not surprised. Had she known this was going to happen, was she aware of what was going on? Ami considered this but it was too much to think about. "I need to get out of here." Ami announced. She turned around, grabbing her coat and rushed out into the frigid night air. The temperature had dropped severely since the last time Ami was outside an hour…two hours ago. It didn't matter, everything was jumbled together inside her head, but at least she had had enough sense to put her coat on. She walked across the beach, her dark silver coat looking almost black in the dim light of the full moon. She hadn't put the hood up; it was easier to think clearly if she got the full view of the peaceful scene surrounding her. The waves looked black, reflecting the black starless sky no doubt, the full moon radiated proudly overhead. A small mew brought Ami's attention to the onyx colored fur ball at her feet. Xander, loyal as ever, had followed her outside. She smiled slightly, Xander looked up at her, his eyes colored different from most cats, they were a light silver, at first everyone had assumed him to be blind, but he wasn't he was just unusual. She continued walking around for what seemed like hours, nothing happening everything so peaceful and calming, just what Ami needed to gather her thoughts. But suddenly footsteps grabbed her attention. Two figures were running toward her, she smiled as the first broke into a sprint leaving the second far behind.

"Ami, are you alright? We got a call from your cousin saying you ran off. I thought we'd find you out by the water." the relieved voice of Ryli called out. He ran full speed toward her his silky black hair flying out behind him almost blending in to the sky. She could see Collin's bright golden hair with ease, along with the glint of moonlight reflecting off his glasses which were falling off his nose. He stopped beside Ryli adjusting his glasses so they didn't fall. "What happened in there?"

"Oh nothing," Ami said offhandedly. Collin raised an eyebrow unconvinced. Ami grinned innocently and gazed out over the peaceful waters, rising and falling in perfect synchronization. The calm rushing of the waterfall by the secret place mixed with the smooth lapping of the waves created a sort of sleepy blissful feeling, causing Ami to get distracted rather easily. She noticed something glimmering in the water. Curious, she made her way towards it. "Guys there's something in the water…" she said to her confused friends. She stood watching the object for a bit, rising and falling with each wave.

"Looks like a bottle of some kind." Collin said his sapphire eyes were hidden behind his glasses, but Ami could tell he was watching the bottle, his head moved with the waves as the bottle traveled close to shore. Finally it washed itself up on the silvery sands bathed in smooth moonlight. Ami approached the bottle examining it carefully.

"There's something inside," she announced. She shook the bottle until a very worn piece of paper fell out followed by a necklace. Ami unfolded the piece of paper carefully scared that it might crumble if she was too rough with it. "Sora," she read allowed. "I know your still out there, though I may not be here much longer, I can still sense you. Your voice has left me, and I fear you're in great peril. If you ever find this remember, I'm always with you." Ami looked up her two friends were obviously waiting for her to read more. "That's it, that's all it says, no name, no signature, nothing." Ami said, but the glimmering of the moonlight seemed to hit the bottom in a strange manor that made it shimmer. Ami held it at a different angel so the light hit it head on. Lines, as silver as the moonlight illuminating the paper, crawled across the bottom. Ami gasped as they formed a rather detailed drawing. "There's a drawing here, of the Secret Place." Ami announced. She looked back at the letter then at the necklace; there was a small amber orb on the end of a black rope. Any student of Destiny High new that necklace, it was worn by the Great Kairi. That must have been the author of this note, Ami figure.

"So the drawing is of the Secret Place huh?" Ryli asked an all too familiar mischievous gleam glittering in his eye. Ami nodded, not sure she wanted to know where this was going. "Then I say we go check it out, who knows what we could find?" Ryli said and without waiting for a reply tuned walking toward the out of control bushes that hid the entrance from view. Ami grinned slightly, always having been adventurous.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ami agreed following Ryli up the path toward the brush. Collin opened his mouth about to speak but closed it again. He had been in enough arguments to know that when Ami and Ryli agreed on something he had no chance to change their minds. Ami ducked through the bushed into the dark tunnel leading to the main cavern. Finally the three friends, and Xander the very persistent cat, were sitting in the main room leaning back against rocks. Everyone was watching the old wooden door, it had always been in the back of the cavern but tonight it was glittering with the intensity of the moon. The light in the shape of a Keyhole, but no matter how long the friends sat pondering the strange glow, nothing seemed to come to them. But they did get an answer, just not in the way they wanted.

"This world has been connected." A man's voice announced from the tunnel. Everyone turned seeing a shadowy hooded figure standing in the entrance. "Tied to the darkness," the man continued in the same monotonous tone. "Soon to be completely eclipsed." he continued his voice giving Ami the chills "There is so very much to learn," he said but this time there was a hint of laughter and mockery in his voice. "And you understand so little."

"Hey! Who do you think you are!?' Ryli asked jumping to his feet defensively. The man seemed to find this amusing chuckling to himself. "You can't just come barging in here and start insulting us!" Ryli yelled his fists clenched. He was obviously ready for a battle; after all he was the best fighter on the Island.

"Actually I can," the man laughed. "You see, I'm Ansem, King of this universe." There was a soft gasp from Collin as the man continued. "This Island has been hidden from me for far too long, but Sora's little tricks could not protect you forever." Ansem continued mockingly.

"That's really funny," Jackson said rolling his eyes. Ami shook her head, certain that that was not a good move. "We all know Ansem vanished, and that even if he had survived he's be long gone by now." Ryli pointed out. This was true, Ami noted, but for some reason she felt that this man might speak the truth.

"As I said this Island has remained hidden to me, free to age at a normal rate, and to praise its little heroes, I despise that freedom." Ansem said his voice sounding disgusted. Ami shuddered, she had a feeling Ansem wasn't in the mood for talking and she was right. Ansem raised a hand and the door burst open. A large wave of shadow overcame the group. Ami jumped up but before she could do anything icy shadow surrounded her. She felt her heart being torn from her chest, but suddenly she felt something else, warm… soft… Xander! She gathered up her strength, if Xander could survive this so could she. She felt herself moving rapidly through the darkness it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

"Hold on a bit longer," a voice urged, but the voice was one she had heard before. One she had been hearing in her dreams. "You have a strong heart and for your strength you shall be rewarded. You may rest now the danger has passed. But only briefly, you have a quest before you. You are the one who will save Sora." The voice said. Save Sora? Those words meant little to her but she took the voice's advice on one thing and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but I'm making a brief change. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories SORA'S PART exsists. ONLY Sora's part. I will update you later on whether or not Riku's part does. Sorry for themistake, but thatks for reading! Please Review! 


	3. In Between

Ok you may be a bit confused at the begining wonder who the heck am I talking about, but it all comes together in the end. I'm not sure if McGee is Alice's real last name, probably no, but it is temporarily for story perpouses. And I know Wizard of Oz isn't owned by Disney ((and just so you know I don't own it either)) but I'm putting part of it and American McGee's Alice ((Which I don't own!)) in the story. Just so you know.

* * *

Alice McGee walked quickly through the rainy streets of Traverse Town. She stared at her feet black water engulfing them with every step. The streets had turned into miniature rivers from the nonstop rain; it had been raining for weeks in Traverse Time, which meant it could have been raining for centuries real time. Yes, Alice was quite aware of what was happening, her world was also caught in Slow-Time. It seemed that almost every planet still had the same people on them from the time of the Great Sora, well… except maybe Halloween Town, but they don't age anyway and therefore didn't really count. Alice had aged though, but only by a few years much about her had changed though. She doubted that the Great Sora would still recognize her as the little girl he had once saved. She smiled a bit at the thought of Sora, but almost at once it turned into a frown. He'd hate what was happening to everyone, he wouldn't stand for this…. Or more accurately wouldn't have stood for it. Alice sighed shifting the umbrella from her left hand to her right, she did wonder about Sora, what had happened to him? She shook her head strands of dark brown hair falling into her emerald eyes. Sora definitely would not recognize her now, the physical changes like her hair going from blonde to brown and her eyes changing from blue to green were only minute. The internal changes we bigger, like the fact that she had lost her purity. It was an odd feeling to no longer be a Princess of Heart; she now looked only on the darker side of things. Ansem had hurt everything important to Alice, making her life nothing short of living chaos. Once everything was gone, Alice vowed she would get revenge, and from that day on she was no longer the seventh Princess of Heart. Now she was, as her partner often called her, 'Ms. Doom and Gloom.' The thought of her partner made Alice glance to her left. Dorothy Gale was walking beside her gazing around with wonder. Alice smirked, she had been here before unlike Dorothy, and Traverse Town lost its beauty on the second visit. Alice remembered her last visit all too clearly. It happened the day she became a normal girl, no longer a Princess. She had been wandering aimlessly around the streets when someone had called her name. She had approached the person with extreme caution knowing all too well the dangers of talking to people she didn't know. The person made a deal with Alice, saying they would give her somewhere to stay if in return Alice would help them find someone they lost. Alice had agreed, not knowing that the other part of the deal would be that she had to protect the person once she found them. For the figure had been none other then Queen Minnie, and the person Alice was asked to locate was the new Keyblade Master. She had stayed at the palace a good while after that, training and of course helping out with locating the new Keyblade Master. Then she met Dorothy Gale, Dorothy had come from some world called Oz. She was like Alice's opposite, not in appearance, for Dorothy had long brown hair as well though hers was pulled into two braids. Her eyes were a light blue and she dressed in a navy and white checkered dress. Alice glanced down at her own outfit. Her blue dress was a bit dirty and her white apron was tattered at the bottom. The horseshoe charm on her necklace, her only keepsake, glittered in the light of Dorothy's flashlight. Yes, it was _that _dark, Alice and Dorothy needed flashlights to find their way through the almost abandoned town. Alice reached into the pocket of her apron; the one with the symbol of Neptune stitched on the front, and pulled out her own flashlight. The light of both flashlights combined did little to lighten up the streets. The town had always been a rather gloomy place, it was where you went when your world got destroyed, but now it was almost abandoned. Alice wished she knew why, not liking wandering through the abandoned town with no idea about what kind of Heartless she was going to come up against. But the Queen had ordered Alice and Dorothy to investigate a distress call coming from somewhere in Third District. Alice shuddered the abandoned building looming like tall silent giant over head, it was enough to creep anyone out. Dorothy began humming out of nervousness that was her personality, when things looked bad she always found a way to make everyone feel better. At last they reached the doors to Third District, the last and most forbidding part of Traverse Town. Alice pushed against the soaking wood making the doors swing open with a loud moan. "Now remember Dorothy," Alice said as the two girls and Dorothy's dog, Toto, the pit bull, rotwhiler, German Shepard mix, stepped into the final district. "Look for anything out of the ordinary. And try to keep Toto under control this time." Alice said swinging her flashlight so the beam of light swirled around wildly lighting up a good bit of the District.

"It's not my fault that Toto likes to chase things." Dorothy said defensively. Alice raised a questioning eyebrow but remained silent. "The old Toto was much easier to control, but the new Toto is much better for Heartless fighting." Dorothy said cheerfully. Alice rolled her eyes listening carefully for any sign of movement. Thunder rumbled overhead though no lightning accompanied it, and for once Alice was disappointed. The narrow beams of light did little to help them see more then a few feet before them. A skeletal grin materialized right before Alice's face. She didn't even flinch, it's not like this hasn't happened to her before. In fact it was becoming more and more frequent. She rolled her eyes and turned away from the smile, walking quickly in the other direction. But the smile followed her bobbing along rather cheerfully.

"Cheshire, stop it." Alice ordered. But she knew it was useless, the smile was the most Cheshire liked to show of himself. Though, in battle he would materialize completely, he never did so unless the girls were in a battle they couldn't get out of. It was getting harder and harder for the poor cat to materialize himself. Alice almost left sorry for him. But then again he did get rather annoying. Always appearing at the least likely moments. "Well if you're staying them make yourself useful and start searching." Alice said sternly. But the sudden sound of furious barking caught her attention. She whipped around the beam of her light falling on Dorothy who was struggling to keep Toto under control. In front of the dog sat a black cat looking rather bored. The cat then spotted Alice; it jumped up and bounded over to her. It stopped at her feet looking up at her with pleading silver eyes.

"Please, you must help me! My mistress won't wake up and the Heartless are trying to harm her." the cat said it's voice sounded like a teenage boy's. "I sent out a distress call a while back and you're the first people who have come. But please hurry, I can't hold the Heartless off any longer." Alice recognized what the cat was at once. The coloring, the fact it could speak, its loyalty toward its Mistress, there was no doubt about it.

"I know how to cure, take me to your Mistress." Alice said. The cat seemed to smile and a relived look crossed its face. The cat began to run toward the back Alice ran after it, Dorothy close behind, Toto pulling her along behind him. Finally the cat stopped the walked carefully around a lump in the street. It rubbed up against it looking once again very distressed. Alice took a step closer, realizing that the lump was a body. "Don't worry," Alice said to the cat who was looking at her rather nervously. "I was trained; I know what I'm doing."

"Alice! The Heartless are coming!" Dorothy called. Alice looked up, sure enough, thousands of yellow eyes stared out from every direction. The Heartless were closing in rather quickly, their eyes narrows in a way that Alice really didn't like. Quickly Alice turned back to the figure on the ground, she place a hand on their shoulder, not having enough time to use her staff; she was forced to use raw magic.

"Cure!" Alice yelled. Green magic flowed from her fingers into the figure on the ground. Alice pulled back as the figure moved. There was a short pause then suddenly the figure shot up into a sitting position. Alice saw it was a girl no older then she was. Her hair was a dark reddish brown, even darker now that it was soaked with rainwater, and was covering the left side of her face. The girl resembled Kairi, another Princess of Heart whom Alice remembered rather well. She had never fully forgotten the other Princesses though she had almost on a brief visit to Oblivion. The Heartless were closing in quicker now. "Quick kid follow me!" Alice said to the girl who was looking around very confused. Alice knew the perfect place to go, at one point it had been used for Fairy Godmother and Merlin as a training school for Sora, but now it was abandoned. The girl looked at Alice uncertainly but followed as ordered. As the girl stood Alice saw something glimmering in her hands. Alice stood for a minuet stunned, but she shook it off deciding to remain quiet until they reached the safety of the old cottage. "Thunder!" Alice yelled striking down a few of the nearest Heartless. She glanced over at Dorothy, who had her shield out and was bashing the Heartless nearest her. Luckily the door wasn't far off; Alice continued to run despite the solid door before her. "FIRE!" she yelled. A fireball shot from her hand and hit the door. The flame emblem lit up and the door vanished. Alice skidded inside followed by Dorothy, Toto, the cat, Cheshire, and the girl.

"What's going on?" the girl demanded as Alice and the others tried to catch their breath. Alice smirked, the girl had no idea what was going on, yet most of it dealt with her. Alice was sitting on the cold stone of the cavern floor. The Heartless tended to leave this place alone, probably didn't like the strong smell of good magic that loomed over the inside.

"You're welcome," Alice said rolling her eyes. The girl glared at her, obviously not in the mood for sarcasm. Alice sighed wondering just how she was going to phrase her response. "Well, for starters, I'm Alice McGee that's Dorothy Gale." She said pointing to Dorothy who responded with a cheerful wave. "We work for the Queen, and we got a distress call. So we came here to check it out. Then we found you, I healed you, and you came here. End of story, oh yeah and you're the new Keyblade Master. " The girl looked at her stunned. "Or should I say Dual Wielder." The girl stared at her as if Alice had just suggested they go sacrifice themselves to the Heartless.

"Ami, this is a very big change for you, and I know that." the cat said walking over to her. "But you were chosen by the Keyblades for this task." The girl, Ami, looked at the cat looking, if it were possible, even more stunned. Alice found this entire situation extremely amusing, the new Keyblade Master was completely clueless.

"Xander…" Ami said still staring at the cat. "You can talk!?" Now she was getting angry. Alice was trying her best not to laugh. "How long have you been able to talk!? Why didn't you inform me you could talk earlier!?" Ami yelled angrily.

"Well, you see Ami; I'm not really a cat." the cat, Xander, said awkwardly. "I'm a Heartfull," Alice smiled slightly she had been right. "An anti Heartless, I'm not in my normal form right now, but I've become used to this one. But enough about me, you need to experiment with your new Keyblades."

"You're not off the hook just yet," Ami said still glaring at the Heartfull. But her attention was now on the two Keyblades. The first was a metallic silvery color; it reminded Alice of moonlight, something she hadn't seen in too long. The second Keyblade seemed to be made of emerald flame; it was glowing more brightly then Alice's flashlight. Suddenly Ami seemed to get weak, the color draining from her face, her entire body shaking. She collapsed in heap on the floor, Alice sprung to her feet. She ran up to Ami and, with the help of Dorothy, pulled her to her feet. "I… I'm sorry." Ami muttered her voice shaking almost as badly as the rest of her. Alice glanced at Dorothy who was watching the new Keyblade master with wide, worried eyes.

"What happened? Did you get sick?" Dorothy asked nervously. Ami shook her head, her mind obviously elsewhere. Her visible eye was clouded over and her body was limp, Alice shook the girl rather violently hoping to snap her out of… of…. Whatever it was. Suddenly Ami's head shot up, her eyes clear and full of worry.

"Castle Oblivion." she said suddenly. Alice blinked unsure of why the Keyblade Master was blurting out the name of random worlds. She helped Ami regain her balance, and returned to the other side of Dorothy, where she had been sitting earlier.

"Deep Jungle!" Dorothy said laughing. "See I can do it too!" Ami seemed to smile at this comment but it was hard to tell. She seemed fairly worried about something, though Alice was unsure what it was and how it was related to Castle Oblivion.

"Sora…" Ami said slowly. "He's inside Castle Oblivion." Alice stared at Ami trying not to laugh. Everyone knew that was where Sora was last spotted, but after all these years he couldn't _still_ be there. Then again Alice couldn't really consider that impossible, after all she was also thousands of years old. Maybe…

"Well if he's there let's not keep him waiting." Alice said getting to her feet. "The ship's outside, hurry up." Ami looked at her stunned. Alice shrugged, if there was any chance of finding Sora she'd have to take it. She owed him her life, and if Ami was right about him, and she didn't go. There was no way she would ever forgive herself. So maybe the universe wasn't doomed after all, Alice thought as she walked toward the ship. Or maybe this was a trap.

* * *

Weird ending I know, but don't worry next chater will be up soon. But I'm warning you Namine lovers might not like the next chapter. 


	4. A Secret Gathering

Author's note: Ok you are really going to think I'm crazy at first, but by now you should know that everything confusing evens out in the end. So please finish reading and things will fall in place.

* * *

Larxene walked quickly down the halls of Hollow Bastion, not even stopping to bother Ansem which had to be a first. But Axel had said it was urgent and if Axel said so then it must be. Unfortunately Larxene had no idea what _it_ was exactly. Obviously it had to be pretty bad, everyone seemed to be missing, Larxene noted as the steady thud of her boots echoed throughout the deserted hallways. Everyone that mattered anyway, Larxene thought with a smile remembering Ansem still in his room oblivious to the meeting. Larxene quickened, realizing she might be the last to arrive. She thrust open the door relived to get away from the deserted lift shop, and stepped outside. The sky was jet black not a spark of light could be seen anywhere in its depths. Which, was exactly how Larxene liked it. She pulled up the hood of her coat and stepped out from under the small awning that protected the door. Rain splattered on her hood as it fell endlessly from the dark sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Larxene knew lightning would not follow. She stopped for a bit at the edge of one of the balconies that lined the giant castle of Hollow Bastion. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with icy air. Cool, sharp, fast winds swept around her making the bottom of her onyx colored coat whip around her ankles. Most thought this weather to be rotten, horrible, and dreadful, it didn't matter the words they used, their opinions were all the same, thinking this to be lousy weather. But not to Larxene, she loved the icy winds, the cool rain, the dark sky, the comforting and constant rumbling of thunder, it seemed peaceful. Out of the corner of her eye Larxene noticed a few neo shadows advancing. Their appearance was menacing their yellow eyes merely slits in their pointed, sleek, jet black, skulls. Their hands had claws instead of fingers, their arms bulging with muscle. Larxene saw their antenna twitch as a form of communication. A low hissing filled the air, Larxene knew the shadows were requesting Identification from her. "Larxene." she said flatly. But the neo shadows seemed unconvinced, having formed a semicircle behind her. She rolled her eyes though it was not visible under the hood of her coat, Ansem's Heartless were rather paranoid always getting on the case of anyone who tried to pass by them. The only reason they were allowed in Hollow Bastion was because they made excellent security. Larxene turned so her back was to them, gazing out across Hollow Bastion. She was going to identify herself in the most amusing way possible. She thrust out her arm concentrating her energy, there was a reason no lightning ever streaked across the skies, and that was because she absorbed all the electricity in the air. She felt warmth in her hands; the familiar sizzling sound filled her ears. She felt her fingertips spark white hot energy. She brought her hands together over her head with a loud clap, and immediately lightning tore its way through the dark sky. And this wasn't a small bolt either, it lit up the entire sky as bright as day briefly throwing an eerie white light across the walls of Hollow Bastion. The neo shadows fled to safety hiding in dark crevices trying to escape the light. A few were too slow, shattering on contact with the brilliant glare. Larxene didn't normally kill Heartless, but today she was in a hurry and had wasted more then enough time gazing at the beauty of the rain. On the move again, Larxene paid little heed to the other Heartless who were drawn to the new more intense darkness that came after the blast of Larxene's lightning. Larxene broke into a run jumping onto the various platforms that lead to where the meeting was to be held. This was not an easy task with the constant rain, the pathway had been turned into a river, and each platform was a miniature waterfall, so there was little friction between the bottom of Larxene's boots and the actual ground. Finally she reached the doors of the meeting room and thrust them open walking inside in what she hoped was a dramatic entrance. Axel stood in the middle of the room gazing into an iridescent crystal he glanced up at Larxene a look of mild irritation on his face. "Hey Guys!" Larxene said cheerfully giving a wave to the others sitting in a circle on the stone benches surrounding Axel.

"Now that Larxene has finally decided to grace us with her presence, I believe its time we turn our attention to some very pressing matters." Axel said shooting Larxene an annoyed look, his green eyes cold and aggravated. She took her hint and slipped quietly into a spot between Vixen and Zexion. "Now I believe you are all familiar with Ansem's creations?" Axel inquired, though no one replied. Everyone knew exactly what Axel was referring to; the "creations" were holograms of them that resided in Castle Oblivion. Of course Ansem had not known them when he created Oblivion, and yes, he created Oblivion. It was his final attack on Sora, not meant to be used unless he got defeated. To anyone inside, Oblivion was very real indeed. The people inside could hurt you or even kill you, though to those outside they were nonexistent. And by some freakish coincidence, the people inside Oblivion appeared to be perfect replicas of the people sitting in this room, well almost perfect replicas. There were a few key differences, some more important then others. First of all, Ansem called the group The Organization, when they were actually referred to as The Invisibles. Second of all, his ages were WAY off considering the fact that not one of the Invisibles was any older then twenty five, unless you counted the boss, but Larxene didn't really consider him as part of the group due to the fact she had never actually spoken with him. Also Ansem had gotten a few things wrong about the people, Zexion's gender for instance. Larxene glanced to her right where Zexion, or Zexy as Larxene liked to call her, was fidgeting nervously, her hair falling in front of her face creating a sort of hiding place. He had also gotten Marluxia's gender wrong, and Marluxia, or Marla to Larxene who enjoyed giving the Invisibles nicknames, sure had let him have it, she was not quiet like Zexion, if fact she had quite a temper. The most annoying of Ansem's mistakes, in Larxene's opinion, had to be the fact he had gotten Larxene's hair color wrong. Imagine her blonde! It was insulting, Larxene thought as she ran a gloved hand through her silky copper hair. Ansem was right about one thing though, Vixen was the oldest, but Vixen was only about twenty three or four not in his fifties like Ansem made him out to be. "It seems Ansem's creations are getting a bit out of control." Axel said snapping Larxene out of her trance. "And at a very crucial moment in time, a new Keyblade Master has been chosen." There was a soft gasp from a few of the Invisibles but Axel silenced them with the quick gesture of his hand. "But this Keyblade Master is not our typical Keyblade Master. We have the Dual Wielder on our hands. Now you see my concern?"

"But…" Zexion began, and at once all eyes were on her. This was something Zexion hated; Larxene knew this because of Zexion's constant shifting. "If Ansem's creations are malfunctioning at such a crucial moment, then we can no longer trust Sora in their care." There was a murmur of agreement from the others but, Larxene noticed, no one volunteered to retrieve him. And she knew why, none of them wanted to face Naminé. She may be a hologram but she put up one heck of a fight, as she said before if you were in Oblivion you could be hurt by those inside. Not that Naminé's memory magic had any effect on the Invisibles, because it didn't. Naminé couldn't replace the memories of anyone who didn't live in Sora's era, and the Invisibles came thousands of years after that. But Naminé was extremely deceitful tricking Sora into trusting her, then keeping him hostage for thousands of years, and when cornered Naminé could fight extremely well.

"There's not much we can do, why don't we test the strength of the Dual Wielder by allowing them to face Oblivion?" Vixen suggested. That wasn't a bad plan, especially coming from Vixen. Axel paused considering this idea for a moment.

"But dare we risk the release of Sora? It seems to me this Dual Wielder must be powerful, and they probably have the assistance of the Queen's cronies. If they succeed and actually free Sora, he could be a danger, even without his memories." Marluxia pointed out. Everyone knew she was right; Marluxia had helped in the elimination of a few of the former Keyblade Masters, so if she was afraid then there was reason for doubt. But, Marluxia also disliked the fact that Sora had defeated her replica in Oblivion, he had also defeated Larxene's and Vixen's. Though their replicas were not even near as powerful as the real thing, there was no doubt about the great strength Sora alone possessed, not to mention how powerful he'd be with the help of the Dual Wielder.

"We risk it," Larxene said suddenly. "Even if they succeed in their rescue, the Dual Wielder will be able to do little to convince Sora of what's been happening. And Naminé has practically obliterated Sora's memories, he's like her puppet. There is no way this new Keyblade Master is going to break down the Invisibles, even with Sora's help! We're too powerful! Plus with the boss in charge there's no way we can loose, even if it is Sora."

"Larxene is right!" Axel said suddenly. Larxene grinned; normally Axel disagreed with every word that left her mouth. "Under the leadership of the boss, we will be the ones to finally destroy Sora!" Axel was getting the rest of the Invisibles excited. He was always good with motivation, Larxene thought as she glanced around her, excitement welling up inside. "LONG LIVE THE BOSS!" Axel yelled thrusting his fist up in the air.

"LONG LIVE THE BOSS!" The others cried together, thrusting their fists in the air as well. Larxene grinned. The Organization Ansem had created was breaking up, but the Invisibles were thriving. Their unity was strong, and it would take more then a few lousy Keyblade Masters to destroy this group.

* * *

Ok if this isn't clear enough it'll become even more clear in the next chapter. But no, these are not the Organization Members you fought on Chain of Memories, their diffrent. But yes, it is the same Ansem. 


	5. Weakening Links

Ami ran up the stairs of Castle Oblivion, Alice and Dorothy pounding along by her side. Alice had been explaining about Castle Oblivion, who knew it was so complex? Ami always considered herself good with computers, but never dreamed it possible that Castle Oblivion, the place where Sora vanished, was actually one big computer like hologram! Alice also explained that only the girl called Naminé would pose any threat to their rescue mission. Naminé was the strongest of all the holograms in Oblivion, and the most deceitful, according to Alice. But Ami had nothing to worry; Naminé's memory erasing power had no effect on Dorothy and her. Naminé was made a bit before Sora's disappearance, therefore she knew nothing of the world outside, and had no sense of time, therefore if she tried to piece together the memories of Ami and Dorothy, she would find a 3113 year gap. This gap would confuse her, or overload her depending on how hard she tried to replace their memories. But the big thing Alice kept reminding Ami, was DON'T GET DISTRACTED. Ami knew very well what her mission here was, but Alice seemed doubtful from the very beginning. She kept telling Ami over and over that even if Sora was alive, he would probably not remember anything. Ami had a feeling that his memories weren't gone, but she kept this theory to herself. When you're as strong as Sora, you can't let a girl like Naminé erase your memories. She just hid them, or at least this was Ami's version. Then again, Alice seemed to have a better grasp on things then Ami. And Dorothy… well… she was nice. Ami thought with a smile. Dorothy was this cheerful, ecstatic, bubbly, and just all around fun person. Alice and Dorothy worked for the Queen, or at least Alice claimed they did. Ami didn't really have reason to doubt them either, Dorothy carried the Save the King shield, and Alice carried the Save the Queen staff, which were universal symbols of the Queen. Alice seemed to be slowing slightly as the girls opened the next door, they did not have to fight through different worlds, due to the fact none of their memories had been tuned into cards. Alice opened all the doors, though Ami wasn't sure how she did it. At first Ami had thought they were unlocked, but once she tried to open it; pulling on the handle with all her might and the door hadn't even budged. Then Alice had pulled and it swung open with ease, Ami shrugged it off, but ever since then she let Alice run ahead as they approached the doors. Dorothy and she just fought of the Heartless while Alice preformed her special little trick and so far it had been the perfect plan. Not only was Ami growing used to her Keyblades, but she was also learning the strengths and weaknesses of her companions, and that was crucial. Alice was very skilled at magic and, surprisingly enough hand to hand combat. Alice normally used her staff to battle, but once Ami had seen her use a pocket knife that Alice kept in one of the pockets of her apron, but she only used this weapon when she had no magic left and the Heartless was extremely close range. Dorothy on the other hand wasn't very skilled at magic but she was very fast and extremely agile. Not to mention she was very talented with her shield, she had this one attack that Ami had seen her use, where she spun around quickly bashing the Heartless on all sides. Ami sighed wishing with all her might Xander had come along, but Alice had made all the animals including, much to Dorothy's dismay, Toto, stay behind. Ami had agreed to leave Xander behind, assuming that Alice knew best, and right now she was pretty sure she had assumed right. Alice seemed to know her way around. Even if Alice was a bit strange or more accurately had a very strange pet. Ami hadn't noticed it at first but in the Gummi Ship Ami noticed a smile hanging above Alice's head. Turns out this smile belonged to a cat called Cheshire. The group finally reached the door, behind which lay Naminé, the girl who was holding Sora hostage. The thought of Sora brought Ami's hand to her throat, Kairi's necklace hung on its black rope, the amber stone glittering pleasantly in the dim light. Ami sighed pulling the hood of her gray jacket further over her face, Naminé already knew what Kairi looked like and she really didn't want to be mistaken for her. "Ready?" Alice inquired hand on the door.

"As ready as we'll ever be I suppose." Ami said giving Alice a small but firm nod. Alice nodded back the ends of her mouth twitching into what might have been a smile, but knowing Alice, Ami sincerely doubted it. Alice opened the door; it seemed to swing in slow motion, inch by inch. Behind it was a beautifully decorated room, sitting inside was a blonde haired girl. Ami knew at once who she was. Naminé. Ami followed Alice inside, getting a quick glance at her face. Alice looked absolutely enraged. Not the normal dark, uncaring look that Alice normally wore.

"How could you do it?" Alice asked. Naminé looked up at her a smirk on her face. Ami stood with Dorothy in the background, unsure of what was happening. "Sora trusted you! How could you betray him like that!?" Alice yelled her voice echoing all around the room. Naminé shrugged dismissing the comment without a single word. "Was it hard, Naminé?" Alice asked. This time Naminé looked confused. "Was it hard to trick Riku? Was it hard to realize he won? Was it hard to betray someone who felt loyalty toward you? Who risked his life to fight for your freedom? Which, may I add, was never in jeopardy? Was it hard to keep him here against his will, while destroying every memory of any meaning to him? Was the guilt hard to live with? Was it worth the effort? Sitting here all nice and safe in your little castle while the Universe gives way to peril all around you? Was it hard to accept the fact that it was all your fault?" Alice asked her voice calm but her body shaking with rage.

"Watch your tongue! You idiot of a girl, you must not use such words when speaking with me!" Naminé snapped standing up. This was the first time Ami had heard her speak. Naminé's voice was sweet, soft, and almost kind. But Ami knew better then to go by voices. "What have you come here for?" Naminé asked but this time the question was directed toward Ami. "And who might you be?" Naminé asked smiling cheerfully as if Alice hadn't even been in the room.

"I…I'm Ami." Ami said uncertainly. Naminé didn't seem like such a bad person. Why had Alice been all up in her face? Well, it was true Ami didn't know the entire story, but it seemed impossible that someone who acted so nice could be so… so… Heartless. Ami glanced at Dorothy who was still standing quietly in the background, then back at Naminé who was still smiling.

"Ami… such a pretty name…"Naminé said. "Ami, you were always such a shy and quiet person…" Naminé said. This confused Ami slightly, why was Naminé talking as if she had been Ami's friend? But suddenly Naminé seemed oddly familiar. But at once the feeling went away, and Naminé fell backward. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded to Ami.

"Wh… What are you talking about!?" Ami said taking a step backward. Naminé stood shaking slightly, all familiarity was gone and once again Naminé was a complete stranger to Ami. And right now, she was glaring at Ami, a dangerous look gleaming in her eye.

"Your memories…" Naminé began advancing slowly upon Ami. Ami was taking one step back with each of Naminé's advancing steps. "I can't reach them…" Naminé said softly. Ami continued backing up not at all liking where this was heading. "Why can't I reach your memories? Who exactly are you Ami?" Ami was now backed against something, she looked up, the Great Sora was in some kind of containment unit and she was backed against it. Well at least now she knew where he was being kept. Alice and Dorothy were advancing on Naminé from behind hoping to catch her off guard. But Naminé raised a hand, and both girls ran into some kind of invisible wall. Ami realized she was alone. She lunged left but Naminé grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her back against a wall so hard Ami saw the room spin. Ami kicked out knocking Naminé off her feet. But Naminé was up again at once, luckily Ami managed to block the next attack with a Keyblade, tripping Naminé as she ran for her. Ami was thrown against Sora's containment unit again but this time she hit it harder. Dizzy, Ami was unsure how long she would be able to keep this battle going. Naminé was faster and stronger then Ami was, plus Ami was still very new at being Keyblade Master. Ami kicked again knocking Naminé away from her; she lashed out with a fury of chain attacks managing to hit Naminé pretty hard. Ami jumped up performing a flip in the air, under her whizzed Naminé's attack. She landed hitting Naminé against Sora's containment unit with considerable strength. Naminé's foot shot out tripping Ami so she fell towards Naminé. Naminé grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against a wall. "It's all over Dual Wielder." Naminé hissed her voice sickeningly sweet. Ami saw the world swim before her; Naminé moved her hands so they were wrapped around Ami's throat cutting off her oxygen. Ami gasped the world began spinning more furiously. She lashed out with her Keyblade in a final attempt to get Naminé off her. "Missed." Naminé snapped tightening her grip.

"Wasn't…aiming…for… you." Ami choked out. The world was darkening quickly before her. Breath was impossible, and she could vaguely hear Dorothy and Alice calling her. Ami felt her muscles slowly relax, she couldn't move. It might be over for her, she realized suddenly. But someone had other plans.

"Naminé! What are you doing!?" cried a voice, clear and cool. It pierced Ami's darkened mind like a flash of lightning in a dark storm. Naminé dropped her at once. Ami scrambled to her feet the world slowly stopped the spinning. Ami glanced around her, but she knew the speaker even before she laid eyes on him. The Great Sora stood before her, his deep blue eyes narrowed in anger. Keyblade in hand he remained still his eyes darting from Ami to Naminé and back again.

"Sora!" Naminé cried throwing herself on the ground. "Sora! I tried I really did! They were trying to harm you! I was trying to stop them when this girl pulled a Keyblade on me! Please Sora I was only defending myself!" Naminé cried false tears falling from her eyes. Sora remained still for a moment unsure of what was happening.

"You seemed pretty able to defend yourself to me." Ami muttered but she was sure the Great Sora hadn't heard her. Naminé now had her arms wrapped around Sora's neck and was sobbing on his shoulder. He just stood there awkwardly. He glanced up at Ami, and she wavered a bit under his gaze. She knew he was trying to determine who the good guy here was.

"Sora! They work for Ansem! Destroy them Sora!" Naminé ordered. Then she seemed to remember that Alice and Dorothy were still around. She looked up tears streaming down her face. Ami had a bad feeling about Naminé's next words. "Destroy all of them!"

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please review! 


	6. Destiny's Choice

Alice watched Sora; he seemed torn between the girl he thought he had known all his life, and Ami. Standing there was horrible; the silence tortured everyone, knowing that Sora's next decision was the one that sealed the fate of the Universe. He may have had Naminé weeping on his shoulder, but his piercing gaze never left Ami, not only briefly. "I…" Sora began, but at once he fell silent. Alice knew this was a lot more difficult for him then any adventure previous, and she respected the fact that he didn't just go with the obvious answer, Naminé. But even though Sora's false memories told him Naminé was friend, not foe. He had something in his heart telling him not to believe her, something about Ami made Sora think twice. She could see it in his eyes. "I can't make a decision like this on my own." Sora said suddenly. Naminé looked up enraged. Ami looked slightly relieved, but Alice was more eager to hear what Sora had to say. "Look Naminé, I know this looks like an easy decision to you, but I can't choose. This girl," he said gesturing toward Ami, "There's something about her, something familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before." Ami shifted from foot to foot out of nerves, Alice could tell it was difficult for her to remain quiet. All her life she had wished to meet Sora, and now, he might be the one to destroy her. Alice turned her gaze back to Sora, he seemed more confused then ever, but he knew what he was doing, and Alice was pretty sure he knew the effects this decision would have. "So you'll understand me when I ask you to get Donald and Goofy." Sora continued. "Their quest for the King has lead them to me, and maybe their knowledge of light will help them choose." Alice smirked slightly; she knew Sora was making this up as he went along. It wasn't hard to tell, though he kept speaking with a firm and steady tone, his eyes kept flickering around the room. Alice also knew the real reason Sora wanted Donald and Goofy; well actually there were two reasons. The first being, that if they actually had to go out and fetch Donald and Goofy, it would give Sora more time to think over the problem. The second reason, the one he dare not speak of in the presence of Naminé, was that Donald and Goofy were not as affected by Naminé's memory manipulating powers as he was. Ansem had only wanted Sora; therefore most of the power was concentrated on him, leaving his companions with less falsehood clouding their judgment. Sora pushed Naminé off him, allowing himself to move around more freely. He walked toward the door, but just like Alice and Dorothy had done, he ran into the invisible wall. "Shield," he said amused. "You know Ansem used this several times. It's almost like his signature move." He turned back to Naminé and Ami who were both glaring at each other. "Hers I'm assuming?" he asked pointing towards Ami. Naminé nodded eagerly, Ami shook her head. Alice smirked; obviously Naminé hadn't detected the sarcasm in Sora's voice. She looked over at Ami, surprisingly, Ami didn't look as nervous; it might be possible that she too had sensed Sora's sarcasm. Sora turned to Alice and Dorothy, "You two!" he called. Dorothy, who hadn't really been paying attention, looked up finally realizing what was going on. Alice rolled her eyes, her air head of a partner had once again made a complete idiot out of herself. "I want you two to find Donald and Goofy and release them. I know only Naminé can open the pods, so you just break them. You can do that right?" Sora asked, but he was only looking at Alice, she knew he was trying to remember if he'd seen her before. But he'd need his memories back if he wanted to figure out where. Alice nodded, grabbing Dorothy by the arm, and running off.

"Ok, what exactly are we looking for?" Dorothy asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Naminé's chamber was a lot more complex then Alice had given it credit for. She rolled her eyes hearing Dorothy's question, yet it didn't surprise her in the least.

"Giant, greenish, pod-like, things." Alice said giving herself an A plus on the descriptiveness of the pods. They continued running, but Alice couldn't help but feel her staff growing warmer with every step. It was possible that the staff could sense Donald's magic, in fact, that's probably what was happening. She looked over to see that Dorothy's shield was throbbing with a dull light. Alice looked at her own staff, it too was glowing.

"You mean like those?" Dorothy asked pointing to two pods identical to the ones where Sora was being held. Alice held her staff up, there was a flash of light that let Alice know she was right. The pod was fogged over with a strange purple smoke. This hadn't been in Sora's pod. "Dorothy you take the one on the left, I take the one on the right. Got that?" Alice asked.

"Don't be silly!" Dorothy said laughing to herself. "I can't do that! You didn't say Alice says!" Alice looked at her partner at first stunned, and then angrily. Of course Dorothy thinks this is a game! She thinks everything is a game! This gets extremely irritating in serious situations, like the current one. Alice tightened her grip on the staff.

"Dorothy, just do it." she ordered. But Dorothy didn't budge. Alice really didn't have time for her stupid partner's idiotic games. "DOROTHY DON'T YOU GET IT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON US! THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES!" Alice yelled her furry having just as much effect on Dorothy as anything else. Alice sighed, "Ok Dorothy," Alice said calmly. "Alice SAYS destroy the pod on the left."

"Okie Dokie Artichokie!" Dorothy replied cheerfully. Alice groaned, of all the people in the world, Dorothy had to be the one Alice got partnered with. Her constant good mood and thinking everything was a game got extremely annoying.

"FIRE!" Alice yelled. A fire ball shooting from the end of her staff and colliding with the pod. Alice took a step back; she had never cast a spell that strong before. She knew her staff was feeding off the strength of both Donald and her, making her spells more powerful then ever before. She looked over at Dorothy; she too was stronger, hitting the pod with several attacks without once having to stop. "FIRE!" Alice yelled again. Several cracks were beginning to appear on the pod, this was a very good sign. "Just a bit more…FIRE!" Alice cried again. That did it, the pod burst into tiny shards and at the exact moment the one Dorothy was breaking finally gave way. Alice dropped to the ground barley avoiding collision with a cloud of glass. But at once she hopped to her feet as purple gas seeped out around her. She heard Dorothy coughing nearby. Alice took a breath, at once she began to cough, this smoke was extremely thick. "A…" Alice began but she cut off coughing too hard for her mouth to form the words of the spell. Her mind couldn't focus on the spell. Too much smoke, her knees felt weak finally giving way.

"Aero!" cried a male voice from somewhere inside the cloud. Alice felt the wind blow past her, the smoke that had been stinging her eyes, clouding her lungs, was moving. The wind swirled around her making the smoke dissipate before her eyes. She took a welcome breath of clean untainted air, she felt her strength return to her, enough so that she could stand. Alice looked around her, her eyes falling on a Save the Queen staff. Alice could feel the warm metal of her own staff in her hands. She knew the only other being in the Universe to own a save the Queen staff was Donald. But as her eyes focused on the being holding the staff, she felt her heart drop. She quickly turned to see the Save the King shield that only Dorothy and Goofy owned. She saw Dorothy holding hers, so her gaze quickly found the other shield. But its owner couldn't have been Goofy. Alice brought her gaze back to the owner off the staff. He looked a bit older then Alice but certainly not more then a year, he was extremely short, with short snow white hair and sharp blue eyes. His pants were a navy blue color, and so baggy that they hid his feet. He did dress kind of like Donald but he was human. Then she looked to the boy with the shield. He was the same age as the first boy, but unlike the first boy, he was abnormally tall. Dark black hair fell into his soft emerald eyes; his hat hid most of the hair from view. Two black flaps hung from the hat almost making it appear that the boy had dog ears. Alice looked back to the white haired boy, was it at all possible that he was Donald? Well weirder things have happened, but this was down right bizarre. "Keep staring and I might just do a trick." the white haired boy snapped irritably.

"Uh…" Alice said stunned. Well the white haired boy certainly had Donald's attitude. "Are you two…" she trailed off again, not really sure how to phrase her question. "Are you guys…" she cut off again. She knew she was sounding like a complete moron but she couldn't really think of a way to ask her question. "Are you two Donald and Goofy?"

"Duh!" the boy, Donald, said still sounding irritated. Alice was getting rather fed up with Donald's attitude. She wondered if he had always been like this or if it was the new human look he had that made him act like a total jerk.

"Why do you ask?" Goofy asked politely. Alice had remembered Goofy as being the more polite, less irritated person of the group. They certainly acted like Donald and Goofy, but that didn't explain why they looked the way they did. Alice stood there awkwardly, she knew it was them, but she wasn't exactly sure what to tell them. She couldn't just tell them they turned human, and oh yeah, they were in the future. Somehow that really didn't seem like the best idea.

"Sora sent us to find you!" Dorothy answered cheerfully. That answer worked, Alice thought proud of Dorothy for not mentioning the fact that Donald and Goofy were human. Then again, Dorothy may not have noticed, Alice thought with a smirk. There was an earsplitting sheik of rage from back where Ami and Sora where. It sounded like Naminé lost her temper. Alice beckoned Donald and Goofy to follow her as she and Dorothy ran back. Alice stopped suddenly as they reached the place where Ami, Naminé, and Sora where. Ami was on the ground, Sora was standing in front of her protectively, and Naminé was in front of him, her eyes glowing with furry.

"You chose wrong Sora!" Naminé hissed her anger pushing her to her limits. "And now you will pay, for choosing that… that wretched girl over me!" But in Naminé's rage, she had short circuited her own shield which was good news for the people previously on the out side.

"He won't do anything!" Goofy yelled jumping in front of Sora. "We're his friends and if you want to hurt Sora then you'll have to go through us too!" Donald seemed to not notice anything different about Goofy as he jumped to Goofy's left. Alice looked over, in all the confusion Naminé failed to notice Ami was crawling away. Whatever Ami was doing it sure seemed important, Alice thought. Then she saw Ami move a floor tile, revealing a small keyboard in the floor. Alice knew at once what Ami was doing; she had to distract Naminé from noticing.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the three heroes you thought you had defeated!" Alice said mainly talking to distract Naminé, not really having a clue what she was saying. "But when these three team up on you, you know you're finished! Even your pathetic attempts to…cause…confusion to break Sora's focus, but turning Donald and Goofy into human… teenagers… won't work!" Alice finished strongly. Donald and Goofy looked at each other confused their eyes widened.

"What?" the yelled together jumping backward. Alice couldn't believe they hadn't noticed earlier, it really wasn't that hard. Oh well, she supposed they were a bit out of it, from having been asleep for over three thousand years. And they were going to get one heck of a wakeup call.

"Disable, Naminé." Ami said suddenly. Naminé looked up startled. "Code: Modify!" Ami yelled. Naminé stood there unable to move suddenly her image flickered and vanished. Ami turned to Sora who was looking completely stunned. "Long Story," Ami said with a grin. Alice shook her head, really long story, she thought to herself, about three thousand one hundred and thirteen years long.

* * *

I hope you like the story! Next chapter will be up soon. Tell me whjat you think! 


	7. The Memory Beyond

Ami sat quietly in the corner of Naminé's chamber, with her gone, there was really nothing to do. She watched Donald and Goofy for a bit, deep in discussion about something, though Ami wasn't quite sure what. They were still trying their best to get used to their new human forms; this provided Dorothy with a great deal of entertainment. Ami shifted her gaze to Alice, Alice was on her knees examining the control panel hidden under the tile, the one Ami had discovered, giving her the ability to shut down Naminé. It kind of scared Ami, how had she known how to shut down Naminé? The control panel itself had not been easy to spot, but for some reason Ami knew it was there. And the code, how exactly did she know that the code was modify? The thought was frightening. Ami knew she didn't have the most trustworthy memories in the Universe, but if she had been here before she surely would have remembered it. After all Oblivion was a pretty unforgettable place, its labyrinth like hallways and strangely eerie beauty was unforgettable. No one could forget it, right? Ami knew she was just trying to convince herself it was just a coincidence. But she knew it wasn't, something really weird had happened when Naminé tried to unlock her memories. Ami was sure of it. Alice had been suspicious as well, and had asked Ami about it, though there was really nothing Ami knew that Alice didn't. She had been hit by Naminé when Naminé finally got fed up with all of Sora's stalling. Sora had jumped in front of Ami fending off Naminé long enough for the others to start helping. Then Ami had spotted a tile that didn't look quite like the others. Crawling over to it and carefully lifting it up, Ami realized it was the control panel to Oblivion. Then the weird stuff stared to happen. The strange numbers and letters that at first glance were just a jumbled mess, all began to make sense. She had begun typing furiously on the panel, not just at random either; it had been purposeful, almost planned. Then it had asked for the code, and immediately the word Modify had inserted itself into Ami's brain. The memory still made Ami's stomach turn; it really made her nervous, almost scared to discover what other memories she had hidden deep within her. What other codes did she know, or locations of things that are supposed to be kept secret. But she knew that she wasn't the only one with memory troubles. Ami's gaze shifted at once to Sora, he sat alone as well, his head in his hands. His face was expressionless, but his crystal eyes gave away his true emotions, something was troubling him. Ami knew what too, watching him carefully as he tried to remember things outside of Oblivion and without Naminé. It must be hard on him, Ami thought, realizing everything he remembers is no more then a lie. But maybe it's best if he doesn't remember, Ami realized, everyone he knew and loved is gone by now. The pain would be unbearable. Ami shook her head, sure, not remembering anything would cause less pain, but it was weakening him, slowly, but surely. He had to remember, if there was just some way she could help him- "He looks sad doesn't he?" Alice's voice asked from right next to her. Ami fell backwards startled; she hadn't even noticed Alice until she had spoken. Alice was sitting next to her, her eyes were also on Sora, and he was far too lost in his own thoughts to notice either of the girls watching him.

"Is…" Ami asked softly, but trailed off. The question had been burning in her mind ever since they had gotten rid of Naminé, but somehow she couldn't really bring herself to ask it. Sora just looked so sad, sitting there all alone, no one has gone through the same thing that he had; he was completely alone. "Is he going to be alright?" Ami asked nervously. She realized he was holding something in his hands; his eyes were focused so intently on it, whatever it was, it must be extremely important to him.

"I hope so." Alice said softly. For once she looked genuinely concerned, but it was hard to tell. There was something really weird about Alice's eyes that made Ami rather nervous. Alice's eye had no pupils, giving the appearance that she was looking past you not at you. But for once her eyes seemed focused on Sora. Ami could tell Alice was worried; after all, Sora was having a harder time then anyone. "I really hope so," Alice said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Ami said softly. Alice nodded, not saying a word, as Ami stood up. She walked over to where Sora was sitting, very unsure if he even noticed she had moved, never the less that she was standing right next to him. "May I sit down?" Ami asked feeling it was better to ask instead of just sitting down. Sora may not want anyone around him as he tried to piece together the broken fragments of his memories. He nodded never lifting his eyes from the object in his hands. Ami sat next to him, uncertain of what she was doing. "That thing your holding," Ami began softly. "It means a lot to you doesn't it?" This did grab his attention, his deep blue eyes lifted slowly from the object; he turned toward Ami a thoughtful expression replacing the troubled one that had previously occupied his face. He still held the object so that it wasn't visible to Ami, but he seemed to be remembering something, the look on his face lightening slightly. At once he shook his head, his expression going back to normal. Ami felt her heart drop slightly in disappointment, feeling his pain, he had been so close to remembering something, and had lost it at the last moment.

"It does," Sora said softly, it took Ami a bit to realize he was answering her question. This was pretty much the first time Sora had spoken to her directly and it caught her off guard. Ami knew she couldn't even begin to understand what he was feeling, so there wasn't much she could do to comfort him. Then Sora did something that completely surprised her. He opened his hands showing her the object he had been examining. Ami felt her heart stop; she knew at once what it was. The charm the Great Kairi had given him as a gift so long ago. He still had it. Sora looked at her hope in his eyes. "I knew you'd know what it was!" Ami stood up quickly, Sora stood as well, he was a bit taller then she was, Ami noticed, but the more important issue was the charm.

"Sora…I…" Ami said nervously. She dropped her gaze so she was looking only at the charm. It seemed so unreal, the fact she was standing with the Great Sora and looking at the charm given to him by the Great Kairi, the woman from whom she was descended. Ami reached out toward the charm nervously. Surprisingly Sora didn't snatch it away. She took it carefully from his hands; she held it so that one side was extended toward Sora in case he wished to take it back. "Sora…" Ami muttered tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Do you know what this is?" She asked her voice was a whisper, it was rather difficult to speak, her throat refusing to work properly.

"No," Sora said softly. He took the other end of the charm but to Ami's surprise didn't try to take it from her. "But I used to; I remember it was very important to me, but I don't know why. I knew what it was once, and I'd like to again, please…tell me." Ami stood there awkwardly; words didn't seem to want to form. Naminé had wiped him clean of every memory of any importance whatsoever, and for the first time, this piece of information began to sink in.

"It…" Ami began but she found she could no longer speak. She cleared her throat, looking up at Sora. Her visible eye met his two deep ocean blue ones. "It was a promise." Ami whispered. It seemed like they were the only two people in the room. "A promise that was broken." Tears were about to spill from her eyes but she could not look away. Sora seemed to understand what she was saying. Ami could tell the memory was still fuzzy.

"I'll come back to you," Sora whispered his voice though soft was filled with strength. Ami nodded, realizing he was starting to remember some of the most important parts of his adventure, like the final promise he made to the Great Kairi. "I promise." Ami hardly noticed the small pulsing light coming from the charm.

"I know you will," Ami replied almost inaudible but she knew Sora heard her. She blinked a single tear running down her face and falling onto the charm. A small crack appeared on the smooth surface, and slowly began to travel through the rest of the charm. But the cracks appeared to me more like tiny threads of light, running along the already glowing surface. Light radiated from the charm surrounding the two, Ami felt weak, like when she was having a vision of Sora. Sora's eyes were wide, but still focused on her. The light was warm filling the room like a wave until it was so bright Ami had to shut her eyes, she felt dizzy, stumbling slightly as the light began to die. Finally she lost her balance completely toppling backward, but instead of connecting with the ground like she expected, someone caught her. She looked up; Sora had caught her only inches above the ground. He wore a dazed look on his face that worried Ami slightly, but he blinked and it was gone. He helped Ami to her feet.

"I remember." he said softly. "My adventures, the King, Riku…Kairi." Sora's voice shook as he said the name Kairi. Ami bit her lip, this was surprisingly painful for her, she hardly even knew Sora, but she felt his pain. His friends, though he didn't know it yet, were long gone by this time. Kairi died of old age and Riku… well Ami disliked talking about him, even in class.

"Sora, there's something you need to know." Ami said softly. "About how long you've been asleep." Sora looked at her; she knew he could tell it was bad news. "Naminé not only kept you from escaping, she kept you from aging. Holding you hostage in a timeless sleep, while the Universe continues to age." Sora looked at her urging her to continue. "You've been asleep a long time, Sora." Ami muttered. "In fact you've been sleeping three thousand one hundred and thirteen years." She could see his face change at once from worried to pained.

"She's right" Alice said darkly. For once the depressing situation didn't seem to lighten her mood. Ami shuddered tears welling up inside her. Why did this have to happen? Finally Alice spoke again. "Welcome to the future."

* * *

Here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Illusions and Disquises

Zexion sat outside on one of the various platforms just outside the meeting room of Hollow Bastion. She didn't mind sitting outside in the cold, wet, and dreary setting of Hollow Bastion. She sought comfort from the rain, much unlike the others. Larxene, Marluxia, Lexeaus, Vixen, and Axel were still in the meeting room, they probably didn't even notice she was missing. Zexion sighed softly to herself, sometimes she felt left out from the group, just taking orders as Axel gave them, never once speaking up like Larxene and Marluxia. It just wasn't Zexion's nature to draw attention to herself, she liked hiding in the back, she didn't have to be noticed to be happy. Zexion sighed again, louder this time, an icy Hollow Bastion wind blowing the soaking strands of her silvery blue hair out of her face. Her deep brown eyes stared out over the other platforms, gazing at the rain soaked pathways of the planet she had been on for… a year? Four years? She couldn't really be sure anymore. The waterfall that surrounded the castle gates was one of the most spectacular sights Hollow Bastion had to offer, Zexion thought as she gazed out at the silver water surrounding the entire castle. But because of the constant rain only the top of the waterfall was visible the rest was hidden by a thick swirling fog. Zexion snapped her finger a spark of purple and blue magic igniting then vanishing as soon as it came. Experimentally Zexion put her fingers on the stone of her platform. It didn't take much concentration before a small pool of ocean blue and amethyst formed on the ground around her finger tip. The swirling colors began to lift from the ground forming the shape of a flower. The swirling colors formed the slow opening of a bud, and faded away as the final petal folded out revealing a bloomed rose in full splendor. Its crimson petals brought color to the grayish surroundings. The forest green stem looking misplaces sprouting from the cracked and faded concrete of the platform. Zexion placed her entire hand down, at once the magic began to spill, slowly spreading out covering the dull gray with deep blue and amethyst swirling together in perfect beauty. Slowly the color overtook the entire castle and all the ground around it. As the color faded it revealed Hollow Bastion, the old one, with tall beautiful towers gleaming in the sunlight. Zexion gazed at the old splendor of the gigantic building. Golden walls and towers, the stained glass of the windows shining like precious stones. The golden sun was setting over the silvery waterfall as the water spilled endlessly around her. The sky was made up of such brilliant tones of red, gold orange, and yellow, that it took Zexion's breath away. Also all along the golden walls were vines containing flowers with such vibrant colors that Zexion had never seen anything to compare to it. Zexion stood up, a warm breeze brushing past her, the brilliance of all the colors held her in a trance. Flower petals of various colors drifted down, riding the wind as they fell. It was like it was raining color various blues, greens, pinks, yellows, and whites falling softly to the ground. But suddenly Zexion noticed a patch of petals acting differently from the others. Blood red flower petals were swirling swiftly around her. "You're getting stronger Zexion," said the smooth feminine voice of Marluxia. "I can hardly feel the rain." Zexion hung her head, sure the surrounding was beautiful but it was only an illusion, her illusion. Zexion was the only illusionist in the Invisibles, but her illusions were just for looking at, they really couldn't react with the surrounding atmosphere. "Much more convincing then those knock offs Ansem created." Marluxia continued. Zexion didn't reply, she hung her head feeling the cool rain lash across her cheek, though invisible, the rain was real, nothing else was. Zexion held up her hand and once again the castle was ablaze with a swirl of amethyst and ocean blue, then the color vanished and the illusion was gone. The pouring rain was like a sheet of water, yet it remained silent, probably Marluxia's doing.

"The others request our presence Zexion." Marluxia said with a smile. "But don't worry I'm sure it's nothing. I've always had my doubts about Ansem's Oblivion; he isn't gifted like you are in the art of Illusion." Zexion stared at her feet, not that she didn't appreciate Marluxia's compliment, but she would rather not discuss the "art of Illusion." "That was some Illusion you created, Old Hollow Bastion. It sure was beautiful back then wasn't it?" Zexion looked up and the shadow covered walls. The stain glass windows were dusty and dulled with age. Before the Invisibles had come, Hollow Bastion had been in worse shape then this; an old abandoned wreck. The inside of the castle was just as splendid as ever, the long hallways glistening in good repair. The books of the library, old as they were, were kept in extraordinary shape. The old statues were dusted regularly, the shards of the old ones that Sora had broken had been swept up and Heartless had been sent to patrol the entire perimeter. "Let's go inside Zexion, it's better not to keep Axel waiting." Marluxia said, Zexion nodded following Marluxia inside. Zexion watched as Marluxia began yelling at Lexeaus, he had probably made some comment to get her ticked. Marluxia's fire red hair was soaking wet, icy water was dripping into her sharp emerald eyes. Zexion looked to Axel, he was standing in the center, the luminescent crystal shining with such intensity, that at once Zexion knew something was wrong. The shining light reflected in Axel's deep forest green eyes, his face was calm and expressionless as he ignored the chaos and arguments around him. Larxene and Vixen had joined in on the argument between Marluxia and Lexeaus.

"Invisibles be seated!" Axel ordered raising his arm. At once the room fell silent; slowly everyone made their way toward the stone benches. Zexion took her seat between Larxene and Marluxia, not that the seats were assigned, but Zexion always took the same seat to avoid argument. It was amazing the effect Axel had on the rest of the Invisibles. With just a single phrase he had managed to calm the group and get them to sit quietly. "Sora has been released and his memories restored." he announced. Zexion felt her heart stop, how could Axel speak so calmly about something that terrible? "Unfortunately, we still do not know who this Dual Wielder is, but we do know for sure that the Queen's assistants are aiding them. Alice McGee has chosen to keep following her own path, never fully giving into the call of Darkness. Though she can no longer be of any real danger to us now that she has lost most of the strength her heart formally possessed. Dorothy Gale is strong, though she has yet to discover the true boundaries of her power, we can not let these warriors of light break up the bonds that hold the Invisibles together. Everyone will be sent to test the power of both the light and themselves. Do not think you are required to win this test; it is merely to discover the true strength the light holds. Once we discover their strength we can come up with a counter plan, we will not make the same mistake Ansem did, we shall rely on darkness, but we shall also rely on each other. Alone we can do nothing. But together we can bring them down. I want every detail about the group, their strengths, weaknesses, everything. Battle them separately or together it is your choice, but remember, I want nothing but good news to report to the Boss." Axel said calmly.

"Yes sir!" everyone said in unison. Zexion took a deep breath trying to calm herself, it was insane, two Keyblade Masters at once? How were they going to do it? Zexion looked up at the other Invisibles. All were lost in thought. She knew together they could win, or at least they had a chance. Zexion stood walking to the door, the rain had calmed slightly, and to Zexion's amazement, her rose still stood strong and steady. It was a bloom of hope in such a hopeless surrounding. Zexion felt stronger at once, there was no need to worry, they could defeat the Keyblade Master even if there were two at one time. They had defeated all the Keyblade Masters they had faced previously, what made Sora and the Dual Wielder any different? Maybe Marluxia was right, maybe she was getting stronger. Zexion bent down examining her rose, but before she could Axel walked out.

"Come inside Zexion, we're discussing the plan." Axel said extending his hand. Zexion took it allowing him to help her up and lead her inside. She felt the warmth of Hollow Bastion castle replace the frigid air that had previously been whipping around her.

A shadowy figure stood outside on the platform that had previously held Zexion and Axel. Bending down the figure picked the bud off of the rose Zexion had created. A gloved hand held the rose tenderly the red petals waving with the wind, the dark blood red color seeming to illuminate the black glove that held it. The figure examined the rose carefully drops of rain clung to the petals trying not to be blown off by the icy wind. The figure stood there examining the flower for a second. "Marluxia's right Zexion, you are getting stronger, soon all of you will be ready." The voice that spoke was strong and masculine obviously it belonged to the figure. Slowly the man closed his hand crushing the delicate rose bud. He opened his hand once again revealing the rose was gone.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! It'll help me get my next chapter up quicker! 


End file.
